


three's a party

by myriadus



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Threesome, they're sneaky fucks and brett is so fucking exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/pseuds/myriadus
Summary: Brett has a secret involving the sensitivity of his inner thighs. Aleks and James exploit it mercilessly.





	three's a party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).



> HAPPY FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY FRIEND, HERE'S SOME PORN ♥

For about three whole seconds, Brett’s almost entirely positive it starts off as an accident. 

He should probably know better, because when it comes to sex and being mischievous, neither one of them do _anything_ by accident. They’re pretty calculated when a dick is involved, especially his dick, but still. It’s a stupid little thing. They’re all squashed up on the couch getting ready for a gameplay video, and James reaches across Trevor to grab Brett’s phone off his lap. 

It’s just a quick slide of fingers, barely there, but Brett had been manspreading like an asshole and as soon as James’ fingers hit that sensitive spot Brett had jolted and tried to slap his hand away. He played it off with a laugh, and didn’t think anything of it when Aleks and James exchanged a look from opposite sides of the couch.

He’s evidently an idiot, though, to think it was an accident. Later they’re in the car on the way to a potential filming location, they’re trying to figure out a turn, and when Aleks lifts off the passenger seat to lean over him, he rests his hand on Brett’s thigh. 

His fingers brush against the inside seam, near all that sensitive, livewire skin where no one really touches, and even if it’s through his jeans it still sends a spark up his spine that cracks his voice in half when he’s shoving Aleks off. They make that eye contact, he sees the gleam in Aleks’ eyes, and all at once he knows he’s fucked.

 _God,_ he should fucking _know better._

After that, it feels like a game for a solid week, one that sets him on edge. The three of them haven’t had a lot of time to themselves, because they work late nights and they’re always tired and stressed, and they all still live in separate apartments for the time being. So okay, it’s probably because they’re still young and horny, but holy fuck Brett doesn’t need to spend every hour of his life on edge, waiting for a surprise boner. He’s too fucking old for surprise boners. 

His office is a pretty secure space, at least; he’s tucked into a corner, and he can see them coming from either entrance, which gives him a chance to brace himself. It’s _leaving_ that also becomes the problem, unfortunately. It’s another instance where he almost wonders if it _is_ just them innocently touching, or whatever, because that… makes sense in his head. But he goes to get coffee, peering into the Keurig’s water reservoir suspiciously, and James just _suddenly_ needs something from the cabinet underneath him.

They’re such little assholes. Brett manages to get out of the way in time, and James pops back up with some indiscriminate shit he _definitely did not need,_ beaming with his big bright eyes, and Brett knows his reactions are only digging him into a deeper hole but hey, fuck them both to be honest. Taking precautions out of spite is about the only thing he _can_ do at this point, but somehow even that doesn’t work.

“Come sit down here with me,” he tells Trevor as they’re setting up for Theater Mode, and Trevor wrinkles his nose at him.

“I’m already sitting down,” Trevor sniffs, settles more comfortably into the cushions. “Besides, dude, I’m not getting any fucking closer to these stupid fucking movies than I have to.”

Brett’s about to say, well, fuck you too Trevor, and jump up to sit next to him instead, but James and Aleks choose that moment to appear. James slides himself right up next to Trevor with a huge show of how much these movies are sucking out his soul, and Brett feels dread creeping down his throat into his stomach as the cushion next to him sinks down.

Aleks grins around a piece of popcorn in his mouth, and Brett gives him a glare. 

“Do not,” he mouths, jerks his eyes towards all the cameras, and Aleks’ smile only grows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says innocently, popping another piece into his mouth. “I’m just here to enjoy a movie.” 

James leans forward so that his arms are crossed over the top of the couch, and when the techs sent in from Austin aren’t looking, he shifts, lips brushing against Brett’s ear. “Yeah, come on, man, don’t be so _sensitive._ ” 

Brett turns his head, not to glare, but to give him a sharp little smile that tells them both exactly what’s going to happen if they keep pushing on this one weakness that he’s worked _very_ hard to smother. But the both of them just smile back, like little gremlins, and Trevor makes a disgusted sound from behind his phone, sitting sideways on the couch again.

“Can you guys do your gross sex shit somewhere else,” he complains loudly. “I super don’t want to see it, okay?” 

James is already leaning back with a loud “shut the fuck up, _Trevor_ ,” but Brett can already tell that even if his message got across, the two of them are going to ignore it entirely. He spends the majority of the shit movie Rooster Teeth is forcing down their throats on a bit of an edge, but Aleks doesn’t do anything. Somehow that’s worse. 

It’s not until they hit intermission that anything happens, which is that Aleks swings his feet up onto his lap, and Brett immediately snaps his legs shut. Fuck Aleks if he thinks they’re starting any kind of foot fetish thing, because absolutely _not,_ but Aleks just drinks from his cup and settles more comfortably on his side of the couch. He pulls his legs back down when intermission is over, and Brett takes a deep breath through his nose and wonders exactly where he went wrong in life to end up here.

After that, it does feel almost like they’re fucking with him. They’ll be filming something, and when no one’s looking, and when they’re absolutely certain they’re behind the camera, he’ll feel fingers brushing against the inside of his thigh. It’s always a light touch, one of them walking by and just trailing their fingertips over black denim. It’s usually Aleks when they’re in the warehouse, because James likes his privacy, but getting into a car with James usually bears the same fruit. 

Brett doesn’t have a way to get _back_ at them for trying to get him hard in a public setting, surrounded by friends and coworkers, or at least not in the way that he _wants_ to, so he just endures it. There are other ways of getting revenge, which he certainly indulges as often as he can, and James’ howl of anger during a gameplay when Brett savagely takes his head off in the game almost makes it worth it.

Friday comes, though, and really, Brett shouldn’t have been so delusional to think that it was going to end there. 

“You’re such fucking assholes,” he says against Aleks’ mouth, as soon as the door is closed and he can feel James pressed up against his back. How they’re going to maneuver this into the bedroom, he has _no_ idea, but right now he’s more concerned about how many clothes they’re wearing between the three of them. “Is that _funny,_ do you think that’s _funny,_ next time one of the interns catches that shit on camera and we’re plastered all over Reddit, I don’t want to hear it—”

“Mmph,” Aleks says, in lieu of any actual words, and Brett has half a second to try and decode that when slender fingers run along that spot, sends shaky fireworks right along his muscles and straight up into his dick. He gasps, and James makes a sound almost like a growl and then his hands are working at Brett’s belt from behind.

“Totally worth it,” he says breathlessly, and the words are hot against Brett’s shoulder. Brett can feel his nose where he presses against one of his shoulderblades, his lips hot and wet against his skin. “You make this fuckin’, this _face_ and it makes it worth it.” 

“You can’t even see my face right now,” Brett complains in a thin voice while his jeans hit the tops of his boots. How the fuck he’s going to walk now, he has no idea, but Aleks is kissing his way down his neck and then getting down on his knees, and there’s already a tremor of anticipation thrumming its way through Brett’s veins. 

It’s one thing to exploit his sensitive inner thighs when they’re at the warehouse, or in a car with someone filming them in the backseat; it’s another thing entirely when James’ hands have started to run up under his t-shirt, brush through the hair on his chest and then thumb at both his nipples at the same time, it’s another thing to have Aleks kiss just above the waistline of his boxer briefs, to nuzzle against his half-hard dick with a happy little hum as his thumb rubs circles at all that skin. 

Something jumps in his leg, muscles locking up when James pinches his nipples at the same time Aleks sinks down to suck a mark into his skin. It’s right where his thigh is the most sensitive, and Brett can’t help the startled gasp from such a sudden onslaught of _feeling._ It all coalesces between his legs, makes him jerk and shudder when James bites down on his neck, when Aleks rubs his thumb in circles over the thigh he’s not mouthing at. 

“Holy shit,” Brett manages, because seriously. Holy shit. “Is this your grand scheme? We’re gonna fuck in the hallway?”

“Mmm, we could.” James sounds contemplative when he’s not biting gentle marks into Brett’s skin, fingers still running patterns against his chest, and Brett jumps again when his thumb catches his nipple for a third time. “I feel like we’ll take it to the bedroom _eventually._ ”

Eventually. _Eventually._ Only James could make that so promising and so ominous in the same breath. 

“I’m already preoccupied,” Aleks says, the first words he’s really said since the loud click of the door, and Brett hiccups just once when Aleks closes his mouth around the tip of his dick through his underwear. It makes the fabric hot and wet, makes him shiver as Aleks nuzzles against his pubic bone and then nips him there, too. 

Brett’’s not entirely sure at first whose hands they are that tug down his boxer briefs but he can feel James’ arms around him, and that makes sense. James starts the motion of pulling them off and Aleks finishes it, and suddenly Brett’s standing in a dimly lit apartment hallway with his jeans and underwear around his ankles and his shirt being rucked back up so James can play with his chest some more.

They’re demons. Insatiable little demons. Brett doesn’t care that much.

He’s not usually the one in this position, to be completely sincere. Brett’s trapped between the two of them, James nosing at his jawline so that Brett has no choice but to tilt his head up, and Aleks breathing a hot line up the length of his dick and then pressing a cruel little smirk against the base. His stomach jumps as Aleks returns to kissing his thighs, open-mouthed and teeth just barely brushing against his skin.

“Here’s the thing,” James says, and Brett can feel where he’s started to roll his hips against Brett’s ass. No, definitely not the position Brett usually finds himself in. “Because, okay, you already had _killer_ thighs, Brett, like, you know that.”

It’s true. He takes pride in never skipping leg day.

“But,” Aleks continues, and when his lips ghost against his skin Brett actually makes a _noise,_ a soft little sound as more sparks light up his entire body, make his muscles spasm and jump, “but, we didn’t realize you were so fuckin’ _sensitive_ here _._ ” 

“Should I make a post about it? Would you prefer that?” Brett asks, a little breathless. “I’ll put it on the subreddit, _hey everyone, it’s me, Brett. Quick thing, I melt into a puddle when you touch the inside of my thighs, does anyone have any questions?_ Jesus!” 

He already knows he’s going to have a vivid purple mark just below where his leg meets his groin, and Aleks kisses it once in apology before he says, “no one’s allowed to know but us.”

“I don’t think you get to decide that,” Brett tries to say, but it comes out weak as he watches Aleks lick a bead of precome off the tip of his dick, making eye contact with him the entire time. From behind him, James is still laying waste to any skin he can get his lips and teeth on, as if the very thought of the world knowing this secret makes him so angry that he has to mark up Brett as much as he can, let everyone know that he’s already taken.

The thought shouldn’t arouse him as much as it does. Brett’s not used to being the submissive one, to feeling like _he_ belongs to someone _else._ It’s not exactly something he plans on making a habit of, but… for right now, it’s not such a bad thing. He can deal with it. 

“No more talking,” James says, which is wild given that James never shuts the fuck up, but then he can hear the rustling and jangle of zippers and buttons and then he feels something _hot_ press against the underside of his ass. Oh. _Oh,_ fuck. 

“Okay,” Brett says, rather than try to argue the point. Instead he just reaches up—he’s not even sure what he had been doing with his arms before, maybe bracing them against the walls, he really doesn’t know, his brain is sort of shot—and finds James’ hair, digs his fingers in hard. His other hand slides into the pretty blond of Aleks’ hair, too. He may be trapped between the two of them, but it gives him a handle to direct the situation how he wants it to go, in some small way. It’s a modicum of control that they allow, because they know it’s a weird situation for them all.

Aleks swallows him down first, works it slow. He’s still got a shit gag reflex, but the gentle licks against the hot skin of his dick still has Brett panting, fingers twitching and tightening in their hair. He can feel the curl of James’ lips against his neck. James is still working rolling circles against his ass, and Brett knows what he wants, he _knows,_ so he swallows hard and shifts his legs. 

James makes an appreciative, proud little noise into his jawline and Brett feels like his heart stops when the head of James’ dick presses against the tight line he’s made with his thighs. Brett’s been on the other side of this before, and he knows it’s a damn good place to be, but that still doesn’t prepare him for how it feels on _this_ side. The wet head of James’ cock slides between his thighs and it makes him shudder, mouth falling open when Aleks works down another inch. 

It’s an assault from both sides. His fingers twitch and spasm, tugging hard at James’ hair to pull him closer against where he’s nosing at Brett’s ear; one come up to give him a bit of support, hold on tight to his pec as he starts to roll his hips faster. He’s fucking Brett’s thighs, and that shouldn’t be so hot, it _shouldn’t_ be, but it _is,_ and Brett’s voice thins out as he moans softly. 

From down below, Aleks is still taking his time, trailing his tongue against the underside of Brett’s cock. When there’s the slightest graze of teeth it makes him jump. He doesn’t _mean_ to grab Aleks’ hair and _push,_ but James breathes hard into his ear and pinches his nipple again and his dick, warm and wet and hard, rubs against the inside of his thighs and it’s all suddenly so _much,_ so much fucking sensation that he isn’t expecting. His knees are shaking a little, and he has to breathe an apology when Aleks chokes hard, pulling away.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” he babbles a little, because James is assaulting him mercilessly, and there’s a slap of skin against skin as James moves against him that sounds so much like _fucking_ that it makes him hot all over. Brett manages to look down to see where Aleks has wrapped his hands around the fronts of Brett’s legs, and he’s breathing hard, panting open-mouthed as he stares up at him with red, swollen lips and wet eyes. 

“Holy shit,” Aleks breathes, and Brett realizes that he still has his hand in Aleks’ hair. “Holy fucking shit, Brett, you should see yourself.” 

He’s not sure what that means, but Aleks rubs circles against his thighs and James is still breathing too hard in his ear as he rolls his hips. Brett watches as Aleks catches his breath again and then his one hand leaves Brett’s thigh to instead wrap around the base of his dick. His lips wrapped around the head is _obscene,_ and James is still working at him. 

What does him in is the motion of James fucking his thighs that presses his dick deeper into Aleks’ mouth. It’s pornographic, it’s so fucking hot that Brett gasps at it, mouth wide and eyes fluttering shut as James noses at his cheek, keeps playing with his chest. He’s not sure when this _happened,_ when they got so evil like this and when he got so _easy_ , but his whole body is tightening up as his orgasm builds between his legs, tight and thick and already threatening to be like lightning singing his blood. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes, the build of it near suffocating, and James leans into where Brett’s hand is still pulling at his hair.

“Gonna come?” he mutters, sounds _ruined,_ and Brett nods against his nose, makes another soft, high noise. “Holy shit, Brett, you’re gonna come from this?” 

“Shut up,” and it doesn’t sound nearly as hard as he wants it to, he’s too short of breath, “oh fuck, fuck, _fuck—_ ”

Aleks’ nose presses into the curls at his base, James bites his ear, and the thread holding him back _snaps._ His orgasm washes through him and makes him weak, legs shaking so hard that it’s a wonder he stays standing at all. He comes right down Aleks’ throat and he can hear Aleks choke on it before the pulse of him swallowing around him makes Brett jerk again, eyes shut and mouth open against James’ cheek. 

His orgasm feels like it lasts a lifetime, and when his muscles finally unlock he just has to breathe through it. His hand is still tangled in James’ curls, still tugging too hard at Aleks’ hair too, but he’s not sure he can let go immediately. Instead he just starts trying to breathe evenly again, can feel where James is still rolling his hips a bit lighter now, pressing gentle, pleased kisses to his sweaty skin.

“I can’t believe you got off on that,” he says excitedly and from down below Aleks licks at his lower lip once, rubs his thumb along it to find any wayward drops of come. Brett groans.

“You’re going to kill me,” he tells them weakly, well aware that James is doing a good job of holding him up. Aleks slides up his body as Brett lets go of his hair with the motion of it. His mouth tastes like cock and come, and Brett shouldn’t moan into it but he does anyway, feeling like he’s run a mile.

“We haven’t even started yet,” he says, and when his cock—still trapped in denim but very wet through his jeans—rubs between his legs at the motion of it, Brett just has to brace himself before they lead him into the bedroom. James looks way too proud of himself as they shove him into the bed.

Brett does damn near trip over his jeans, just as he fucking knew he would. 

-

It’s fine, though. A few days later, Brett grabs James’ ass at the warehouse, lets his fingers brush just barely against his entrance. It’s innocent enough on paper, but James yelps and goes a bright red as he scuttles away, staring at Brett with wide eyes. When Brett turns to level an evil, knowing little grin at a suddenly nervous looking Aleks, he knows that he’s got them both.

 _You’re next,_ it says, and Brett snaps his headphones back against his ears and sits a little straighter in his chair with a smirk.


End file.
